The new subject
by BooksbyMoonlight
Summary: There's a new subject being taught at Hogwarts, and it makes the students experiment more than ever. Scorpius/Albus, maybe some other ships later
1. The new subject

**Hello everyone! This chapter is more of an introduction to the story than an actual proper chapter. I will built it pretty slow (but not too slow), so no smut from the beginning. I don't know how far I will go with the smut, because I've never written anything M-rated ever.**

 **I'll try to update at least every month, but if I finish writing a chapter sooner I'll upload it anyways.**

* * *

A lot happens on the first day back at Hogwarts: the students see each other again, first years get sorted, third years choose elective subjects and sixth years choose which subjects to drop, and most importantly, the headmaster gives a speech.

l-/

Professor Day had only been headmaster for three years and had only graduated eight years ago. She was both the youngest and the first muggle-born headmaster. She was a very excitable and powerful witch from Ravenclaw, which probably helped her with her job; Nothing could bring her down. She'd already proven to be very commendable in the eyes of Albus' father.

Her speech started off pretty normal, but ended up somewhere no one had expected.

"… After many years of pleading, I've finally gotten an OK from the ministry to introduce a new subject at Hogwarts! A subject that is also given at Muggle schools. It will be mandatory for everyone in his or her third year and above. The new subject is: Sexual Education!"

Even though a full great hall was never quiet and fully attentive, everyone had heard it. All eyes were on professor Day and gasps, giggles and whispers filled the room.

The headmaster needed to raise her voice to speak over the tumult.

"Now, now! Let me explain it please. I know some of you might think it's funny or unnecessary but you'll see in class that intercourse's actually quite an important thing to learn about. There are many dangers attached to sex, and beside that, also some great things, but I'll leave that part to your teachers.

"The truth is that there's quite the taboo around conversations about sex. I remember that at your age I didn't know much about intercourse, but of course we all want to experiment at some point!" – This gained more giggles – "It's much safer that you know what you're starting with when that time comes!"

She waited, with a big smile, until the ruckus died down before continuing. "Students in third year and above have been split in small groups for this class for more privacy. The groups are divided between the teachers. You'll see it on your timetables soon. Thank you for listening! I hope you enjoy this year!"

l-/

In the Gryffindor common room everyone was comparing their timetables to find out whom they were grouped with. Albus soon found out he was the only fifth year Gryffindor to have SE on a Thursday. He didn't know whether to be sad or happy. It gave him privacy and a chance to get to know new people, but what if all the people in his group were awful? His closest friends, Zeus (what sort of cruel parents name their son Zeus? – Okay, Albus wasn't the best name to get either) and Gideon, both had the subject third period on Monday. He was slightly jealous.

James and Fred were dancing around the room happily, singing about sex. They were awfully excited. Though Albus wasn't sure about Fred, James had already lost his virginity a few years ago and he claimed to be amazing at "it". Girls flocked around him.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but Albus hoped that this class would prove that James wasn't actually as good at it as he thought he was.

l-/

It was only the first day back a Hogwarts – well, technically the second day – and Scorpius had already broken the rules. He'd snuck out of the castle at night. He couldn't help it. He just loved the nightly air too much.

He sat hidden underneath a tree next to the only friend he trusted.

Raja was a good friend, a girl who knew where to stick her nose and where not and who just _understood_. The sort of friend Scorpius needed.

"So, Sex Ed, huh? Do you think they will teach us stuff about sex for, you know, you?"

Scorpius knew exactly what she meant with that. Almost year ago he told Raja that he might not like girls, after reading a book about homosexuality of course. If it hadn't been for that book, he might still not know what was going on with him. "I do hope so. But being gay is pretty rare for wizards and I think we should already be happy that they want to teach us about sex at all."

"You're a fucking unicorn, man, so unique... I just hope you'll find another unicorn soon."

Okay, so maybe being outside at this hour wasn't the only rule they broke.

"No more Firewhisky for you, mate," Scorpius laughed.


	2. Professor Zabini

**I've decided to upload the first two chapters together. I like this one way better than the first one, maybe because I have the feeling that this one has less mistakes. I'm really sorry for all of the mistakes btw, I grew up speaking Dutch and learned English mainly by myself so I guess that's a good excuse. I'm doing my best though. I hope that with writing more, my language skills improve.**

* * *

The classroom was located on the fifth floor. The only other classrooms there were clubrooms, which resulted in a mostly vacated corridor. Albus was running late since he'd fallen asleep in the sun at the lake. He did that a lot.

He wasn't sure whether or not to knock, so he just entered and hoped for the best.

"Potter, you're late."

Albus knew that voice. It belonged to none other than Professor Blaise Zabini, head of the Slytherin house and potions teacher. He cringed at the thought of a whole year of Sex Ed with this man.

"Sorry, professor, I fell asleep."

"Bit early in the year to be that tired, isn't it? Well, at least you didn't skip. We haven't started yet; Malfoy here was late as well. Take a seat."

Albus looked at the blonde. Despite being in the same year, they hadn't really talked. Albus blamed the feud between their families, but Albus couldn't bring himself to hate him. There just was something about that guy…

He sat down right beside him. The other people in the room were two girls from Ravenclaw and a boy from Hufflepuff. He only knew one of them by name.

The classroom itself was small and only lit by a window high on the wall. The chairs were placed in a circle to create a sort of intimacy.

"Alright, we'll start with an introduction circle. Don't just say your name and age, but tell us something interesting about yourself. We'll start with you, Iris."

"Uh, Okay. Hi, I'm Iris Turnbull, I turned sixteen yesterday, I own a cat named Nel and I love reading muggle fiction. I don't know what else to say."

Professor Zabini's face showed nothing like usual. "Next."

"I'm Shelly Tully, I turn sixteen on the 12th of May and I don't have a pet. My dad was a wizard but died not long after I was born so my muggle mom raised me along with my sister. I really like muggle art, especially pop-art. That's it."

"Next"

"Hello everyone. I'm Dario Waters, 16 in February and keeper of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. My little brother and I share an owl named Knight. Uhm… There's nothing interesting about my parents… Oh! I have an extreme fear of grasshoppers. And since we're in Sex Ed, I've recently discovered masturbating and I love it!"

"Okay, great Dario. Albus?"

The green-eyed boy wondered how he suddenly went from "Potter" to "Albus" in professor Zabini's eyes. He tried not to think much of it. "Hello, I'm Albus Severus Potter, nicknamed Al, and I turn sixteen the first of June. I'm beater for the Gryffindor team and I enjoy quidditch. My favourite subject is transfiguration? I had a pet but it died two years ago. Is that good enough?"

Professor Zabini's emotionless expression stayed still and forever unnerving. He waved his hand in a loose manner. "Yeah sure. We know some juicy details about you from the newspapers anyways. Scorpius?"

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and, as you can hear, my parents sucked at naming me. I'm a pureblood and I'm seeker for Slytherin."  
If anyone dares to talk about what you hear from me in this class I'll eat your beloved pets and siblings for dinner. I'll eat you as dessert, but don't worry; I'll spit you back out right after I chewed enough. Is that clear?"

Albus half expected professor Zabini to say something about this threat, but he didn't, so everyone just nodded quietly.

"Scorpius is quite right actually. I don't want any of you to repeat what is said here in confidence. If I find out any of you did run your mouth, there will be serious consequences." He didn't tell what exactly, but he scared the group of fifth years enough. Then he continued as if he hadn't just threatened them all, "You all know me as professor Zabini, but in these classes you can call me Blaise if you want to. If that's too personal just keep calling me professor." – Albus had to commend him for trying so hard to look approachable, but in the end it didn't work. The older man just had a small frown on his face, which already was more expression than usual. – "Since the subject is new, every teacher is allowed to use his or her own method of teaching. My way of teaching will mainly exist out of conversations, but I also have a textbook prepared for all of you." He took five black leather-clad books without titles and handed them out.

Shelly was the quickest to raise her hand. "Sir… Uh, I mean Blaise, if this is a textbook why is the inside empty?'

"Simply because the content is too explicit for some of the younger students to handle. It works like this, if you have a question, or need any information about a sexual subject, you write it on the first page and the rest of the book will provide the answers."

"A bit like a mini-Google for sex, then?" Shelly asked. Sadly Blaise, as a pureblood wizard, didn't understand the association.

"You are also able to take notes about the development of your own experiences. It will disappear, so your privacy is guaranteed. When you write 'notes', it will recognize your handwriting and everything you've written will be listed. Go ahead and try it out! Tell me if something doesn't work."

Dario apparently was the kind of person that didn't think it was necessary to raise your hand before asking a question since he just blurted out: "So what you are saying is that we actually _should_ try out sexual activities and even keep a diary of it?"

"Yes indeed, I very much encourage you to experiment. I'll even give you assignments from next week on. Now go ahead and try your textbook."

Albus didn't know what to ask. So he just started with asking something he'd heard his brother talking about but he'd been to embarrassed to ask about: _What does 69 stand for?_

He got very graphic results that made him shut the book immediately.

Scorpius held back a laugh and Dario commented, "Prude." The latter was apparently staring with great interest at a woman's vulva, not that Albus even properly knew what a vulva was.

"Oh shut up!" Iris said. "I actually think it's nice, a boy who's not obsessed with pictures of naked girls" She smiled friendly at Albus, but it did nothing to him.

Scorpius had turned himself away from the rest of the group. He wrote "gay porn", to see if it'd show anything. It did. The whole book filled with graphic content, both moving and not, and Scorpius had to try really hard to supress a boner.

Besides Albus, Iris and Shelly also had a hard time looking at the book, so Blaise said: "Let's get rid of all this prudery. I have an exercise for you. I say a word, and you have to find synonyms for it. First up: Sex."

Iris raised her hand and said, "intercourse".

Dario immediately added: "Fucking"

Shelly asked if "it" also counted as an answer. Blaise said, "yes, because people can, with the right context of course, understand what you mean by 'it'.

"Second word: penis."

"DICK!" Dario shouted without waiting.

Iris: "member"

Shelly: *giggling "schlong"

Blaise: "Great, any other synonyms?"

Scorpius raised his hand. "Phallus, cock, pecker, tool, etc."

They were all able to feel that Scorpius knew a bit more about sex than the rest of them. Albus didn't want to know what that said about the boy's personality.

Blaise asked, "Albus? Do you have a word to add?"

The boy shrugged, he almost felt inclined to be embarrassed about the subject. "Uh, willy?"


	3. Revelations

"Hello students!" Professor Zabini said while hurrying to his place in the circle. "I see you all made it in time today."

"Hello Blaise" –"Hi Blaise" –"Good afternoon professor" They all uttered in a disorderly fashion.

"Today we will talk about two things. The first of which is how to make a child, because apparently all of the other teachers already talked about this, and the second is sexualities.

"Let's start with the child-making part."

l-/

The Saturday morning before:

"So, Al, who do you have for Sex Ed?" Fred asked while passing some pudding to James.

"Professor Zabini."

The friends and family sitting around him all sent him pitying looks. "He must be savage." James mumbled with a full mouth. The guy liked to eat.

"Oh, it's okay." Albus meant it. Professor Zabini had really tried his best to not be scary in class, and to be honest, all those dirty words they had to say made Albus a lot more comfortable with the subject, so the teaching wasn't bad at all.

"So anyway," Fred continued on his question-spree, "who has Neville as sex mentor?"

Molly raised her hand.

"He's mine too," Lily uttered.

"Oh really? He's yours, huh?" Fred asked with a dubious grin. James hit him at the back of his head, as if saying: " _Don't you dare messing with my sister. Something that pure is not to be touched by your dirty ideas."_

"Yes," Lily smiled. She was happy not to be ignored by the older members of the family for once.

"Did he teach you about where children come from?" James asked with a serious tone and slightly squinting eyes.

Lily realized that her brother didn't want her to know about such things (despite James being quite the sexual beast) but she nodded anyways. The oldest Potter seemed to want to say something about it, but was stopped by Molly.

"-Oh come on, James. Of course he did. I'm sure your sister could handle it. And besides, it's Neville. He told me about sex as well and he couldn't stop blushing! You should've seen him! I'm sure he didn't use any vulgar language."

"Yeah James, you shouldn't worry 'bout it. We all learned about the same thing!" Dominique stated.

"Wait, you all learned about baby-making?" asked Albus.

"Yeah. Didn't you?" Fred asked.

"Uh, no."

"What did you learn about, then?"

"We didn't really learn anything. We just had to introduce ourselves and say a bunch of dirty words."

Everyone looked at him in different levels of confusion and disbelieve.

l-/

In class:

Blaise had explained sex as good as possible, but the students just _kept asking questions._ It was quite tiring, as he didn't even know all the answers. That's why he ordered the students to ask any remaining questions to the textbook.

"So sir, a guy can really have a boner at any time of the day?" Iris asked.

"Ask your book." A simple but firm answer.

"But sir, it says here that males get an average of 9 boners in 24 hours. Can they have more?"

"It's an average. Of course they can have more." Scorpius answered in Blaise' stead. He was also getting tired of the needless questions. The blonde just wanted to get on with the next subject, as he was the one who asked to talk about it in class.

"No worries when you have boners in class, then," Dario joked.

l-/

The day before:

Scorpius was waiting in his seat for everyone to exit the potions classroom. Then, at last, he took his bag and walked up to the professor at the front of the class.

"Professor Zabini, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"It must be pretty serious if you're calling me 'professor Zabini'. You've called me Blaise since you were born." The man stopped scribbling on his papers and gave the distressed boy all his attention.

Scorpius took a deep breath before continuing. Why had Raja talked him into this? "It's because I'm not coming to you as godson to godfather, but as student to teacher. Can you not tell my father what I'm about to tell you?"

"Sure."

Blaise was still as much a Slytherin as Scorpius and even though the boy realized this, he felt as if he could trust the man.

"A- are you planning on discussing different sexualities in Sex Ed?"

If this sparked any realizations about Scorpius' sexuality, Blaise didn't let it show. "Well, most wizards and witches are very uncomfortable with the idea of the existence of multiple sexualities, so the ministry advised us not to discuss it. But if any of my students request lessons about it, my plans may change. Are you requesting lessons about sexuality, Scorpius?"

"Yes, professor."

"Tell me properly."

"I'm requesting lessons about sexualities, professor."

l-/

In class:

"-I will start giving you assignments from this week onwards. For the first one I want you all to try and figure out your sexuality. I understand if it's too hard to figure out in such a short time, but I want you to at least list reasons why your sexuality may or may not be what you think it is. Write it in your book and show me your notes next lesson."

"But professor?"

"Call me Blaise in this class, Iris."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Blaise. How are we supposed to know our sexualities?"

Shelly sent her a disgusted look. "Do you mean you think that there's a possibility that you're not straight?"

"I mean… Everything is possible?" Iris defended.

Blaise ignored everything that came after the initial question and answered: "You'll figure it out when the time comes, and for some people that's sooner than for others."

"What's your sexuality?" Dario asked the professor.

"I'm bisexual. Not publically though. So I hope you remember what I said last week about talking about private subjects outside this classroom."

This was news even to Scorpius, and no one knew what to say, so they all just gaped.

Albus hadn't spoken a word for what seemed like ages. He tried really hard to control his blushing. This was the first time the Potter boy had heard anything about sexualities, and it had his mind in knots.

He'd already noticed his occasional attraction to boys, but he had thought little of it. He'd always believed it was just plain admiration, but doubt started to worm it's way in.

Shelly waved her hand up high in the air but Blaise gave it no attention at all, so the girl just started talking. "Blaise sir, you said earlier that sexualities other than heterosexual are not often acknowledged, so why learn about it at all? Why not keep us ignorant so we don't have to be confronted with such things?"

Albus curiously followed Blaise' questioning gaze towards Scorpius, who answered it with a bored one of himself.

"I requested it," the blonde stated, which was answered with some surprised looks.

"Wait… What do you mean?" asked Shelly.

"I mean that I personally asked Blaise to teach us about sexualities."

"But why?"

"Because I'm gay and want to feel verified."

A way more honest answer than anyone could've expected.

Albus blush felt like it was eating his face away.


	4. Boy in the shadows

**Hi everyone! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm happy that you all like the story so far. I'm sorry for not updating frequently, I've been really busy and had a bit of a lack of motivation. Hope you like the chapter though.**

* * *

Albus wrote a sentence, read it and scratched it, only to write it again. He truly had been working way too hard on this assignment and it had to stop. He only had 40 minutes left before class, and there still was something else he needed to do.

By the time he finished writing a conclusion, those 40 minutes had become 25. He stood up and went searching for Zeus Bullard, one of his two closest friends. The other one, Gideon, was in class, which was why Albus wouldn't include him in the conversation he was about to have.

He quickly found Zeus lazing around the quidditch field. The guy was obsessed.

"Hey, mate" Albus started.

"Hi!" Zeus was startled to see the raven-haired boy. He'd been dreaming away and probably hadn't even noticed his friend approaching. He recovered quickly though, and asked with a sly smile: "I thought you had Sex Ed about now?"

"I still have 20 minutes. Enough time for a talk, don't you think?"

"Oh, is it serious? I might have to sit down for this – Wait, I'm already sitting – so what is it?"

Albus needed a few seconds before answering. "It's about my sexuality."

A frown appeared on his friends face. "Your sexu- what now?"

"Sexuality."

It took a lot of explaining, sighing and starting over again for Zeus to grasp the concept – he hadn't thought it possible for people to like someone of the same gender –, but Albus thought it was both necessary and worth it. He would soon have to uncover his sexuality to a professor – the head of the Slytherin house no less – and maybe even to some students. He was convinced that if he couldn't talk about this to at least one of his friends, he wasn't up to the challenge.

Carefully, he went over the words Blaise used in class to explain it all, and finally Zeus ended up nodding with understanding.

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. His friend was understanding him, and even more, accepting him! It filled him with determination…

"So, is there any guy you have your eye on?" Zeus smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Albus hit his shoulder. "I have to get to class." He walked in the direction of the castle, hiding the smile tugging on his lips from his friend.

"Albus Severus Potter! What are you hiding from me! Is it me you're in love with? If so, please tell me now! So I can give you a big, fat kiss for being the first person ever to notice my handsome features!"

Albus was happy that they were the only ones around. Zeus couldn't be subtle to save his life! "No way Bullard! Who'd want to kiss your ugly head!" he called back.

"Funny, your mom said the exact opposite last night!"

Albus didn't want to admit that Scorpius had been on his mind all week. He wasn't even allowed to, because then he would have to explain how the blonde had come out as gay in class. Albus remembered his threats from the first lesson well enough. It was quite scary actually; to think that the only other gay boy he knew was also the meanest boy he knew, and a Malfoy.

l-/

Scorpius eased back into his chair after discussing his notes with Blaise. Taking these notes had been like cutting a piece of cake for him, and it kind of made him feel good to know that others had struggled a lot more with this first assignment.

He was about to take his book when he heard the contemplating hum of his godfather and teacher. It sparked his interest.

He saw Albus Potter standing next to Blaise, guiding him through his notes. The older man looked quite surprised, but not in a bad way. He seemed… amused? It was quite hard to read from the face of the usually stone-cold man. A slight glimmer in his eyes and the tenseness of the corner of his mouth were the only things that gave it away.

Scorpius wondered what that was all about, and apparently Iris had noticed too, because she asked as much.

The slight glint disappeared from Blaise' eyes in less than a second. "I thought I made it clear that these notes are private."

Well whatever. If the Potter had a secret, Scorpius would figure it out one way or another. He slightly hoped that the boy was gay, but that seemed unlikely. It just didn't quite add up in his mind that another gay boy would be so close to him – in the same sex ed class – and yet so far – Albus was a Potter while Scorpius was a Malfoy.

Albus might just have written some dirty notes about a girl he was crushing on, or some jokes or just something that had nothing to do with the assignment at all. It could all explain Blaise's amusement. It still didn't seem right. Scorpius didn't feel very comfortable not knowing something. He was usually quick to pick up on things.

The rest of the lesson was on STD's and protection. Scorpius wasn't interested; he knew enough about it already. He was more interested in how to figure Albus out.

Should he shadow the boy until he knew whom the boy was (possibly) crushing on? Or would that just be a waste of time? Should he just ask him after class? He wasn't opposed to a little threatening if it got him information – but he shouldn't think like that until it was the last option he had.

The blonde was so sunken into his thoughts that he almost missed Albus' quick glances at him. Almost.

l-/

When class was dismissed Albus took his bag and walked out as fast as he could. Somehow his mind had found it acceptable to sneak a not-so-innocent glance at Scorpius. It was just Karma that he had been caught by the person himself. _Don't worry, he can't read your thoughts,_ Albus told himself. The nervous feeling that locked his chest turned in a strange form of shame for basically objectifying another person. But was it really objectifying? Albus decided not to dwell on it.

Suddenly Rose was walking besides him. He hadn't seen her coming at all.  
"James told me to tell you that you're expected at the quidditch field at 8 o'clock tonight for practice."

"Message received," Albus answered without even looking at her.

She hesitated a bit before asking, "So… Should I tell him you'll be there?"

"Whatever."

She didn't take this answer very well, as she raised her voice to say, "What the hell's got you so prickly today, Al?" She moved in front of him.

Albus averted his gaze. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Not with me or not at all?"

"Both statements are correct." He swiftly turned 180 degrees and walked off. He wanted to be alone for a minute and he thought he was, but he didn't see the boy in the shadows following him.

l-/

Raja was blithely strolling around the terrain while eating a cookie – she occasionally hid food underneath her bed so she could eat whenever she wanted – when she saw a familiar blonde crouching behind a bush. "Score, aren't we a little too old to play hide and seek?"

The boy flashed her an angry look, took her wrist and pulled her down.

"Ow! What was that for?" she whispered with annoyance.

Scorpius gestured her to be silent and then pointed at a boy daydreaming on a bench as if he needed to escape for a little while.

"But why-" she started, but was stopped by her friend.

She pulled a scornful face at him. He wasn't bothered by it. What was bothering him though, was the sound of her hands rummaging in her bag. Each cling enervated him more. Why didn't she charm the bloody thing? When the sound stopped, he looked at what she had taken out. It was some parchment on which she was already writing vividly.

 _Why are we spying on Albus Potter?_ It said.

 **\- Because I want to know his secret.**

 _-We won't discover it if he's alone on a bench and not talking to anyone! This makes no sense._

Scorpius looked around and then wrote: **He won't be alone for much longer. He'll start talking to his friends soon.**

He was right of course. He'd seen Gideon and Zeus coming. These two were known to be Albus' best friends, and a Gryffindor would surely trust his best friends with their deepest, darkest secrets.

Scorpius had little luck. The conversation was mainly about quidditch – which would've been interesting if the blonde was out on how to defeat the Gryffindor team – and about some summer job for Gideon.

But then Zeus asked something that sparked his full attention.

"Al, how did everything go with… you know, that Sex Ed thing you were worrying about."

"Oh", Albus looked unsure about the topic. "Uh, okay I guess?"

It was clear to see that Gideon had no idea what they were talking about from his body language. "Albus, explanation, now."

"No need to get your nickers in a twist, G," Zeus told him with a criticizing voice.

"No, it's all right." Albus started. "Sorry I didn't talk to you earlier."

Scorpius didn't dare to move. He wanted to know so badly what would follow to these words – hope or disappointment.

"You read a lot about muggles, right?"

Gideon nodded.

"Then you know what being gay is, right?"

Scorpius saw the shock he felt reflected in the startled expression on Gideon's face and heard it in Raja's movement.

Apparently Albus senses stood sharp now, because he focused his gaze on where the two Slytherins were hiding. Gideon had heard it too, but luckily he was a fairly optimistic person. "Probably just a squirrel or something," he said.

Gideon acted like the sound had never been there. "Albus… Are you really?... I didn't know that that could happen with wizards."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, more girls for the rest of us, right?"

That was all Scorpius needed to hear – _wanted_ to hear. His heart was beating to his throat. All he could do now was ignore Raja's curious looks and wait until the three boys left.


End file.
